King and Queen
by Guardian Boreal
Summary: Danny helps Ember and accidentally makes her half human. A cliche about to be turned into a great adventure through this crazy Maze of Life. Secrets will be revealed, love will be found and families become either torn or reforged. What's gonna happen? Well, why not read and find out? No PP. DxE.
1. A New Beginning

**Now, I'm gonna try and do this alongside A Future Reclaimed…wish me luck.**

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Danny was doing his usual patrol through Amity Park, when he spotted the dead diva of the Ghost Zone: Ember McLain. He approached her but then she fainted and started to fall. Danny quickly caught her midair and flew her to his place. On the way, he noticed she was heavily beaten and bruised. She was also losing Ectoplasm at an alarming rate.

'I can't let her fade…I just can't.' Was what Danny thought and what surprised him even more was when Ember weakly opened her eyes, "Danny…please don't leave me…I…" Danny couldn't believe his biggest enemy next to Skulker and Vlad actually liked him.

She didn't actually say it but he was smart enough to piece two and two together: Ember McLain liked Danny Fenton/Phantom.

/

Danny soon returned to his room with Ember in his arms and placed her on his bed. He went to go get his medical equipment and when he got back he saw Ember trying to stand and get off the bed but failing miserably and falling on the floor.

Danny sighed getting her attention and her asking, "Babypop…where am I?"

"I saw you flying through town and then you passed out. I saved you and brought you back here. I know we're enemies but I want to help you if you'll let me."

Ember nodded and let Danny put her back on the bed. She passed out again and Danny began working on her wounds. Once they were sewn up he knew she needed a transfusion…He promptly changed into his ghost mode and started to draw his own Ectoplasm.

Once he had two pints he quickly hooked Ember to an IV. He made sure everything was fine and was about to leave his room to let Ember rest when he heard Ember say weakly, "Babypop, Thank you…I…" She was still too weak to complete her sentence but Danny responded with his true feelings, "Ember, You're very welcome. I love you too." Ember's eyes, although they were heavy lidded, widened a little bit but then passed out, yet again, due to lack of energy.

Danny smiled and hoped Ember remembered this and didn't think it was a dream.

Danny didn't know, however, that his Ectoplasm would have a very special effect on Ember.

/

Danny walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to see a man about the age of 17 with brown hair and hazel eyes grabbing a coke out of the kitchen fridge and a young girl about the age of 15 with black hair and blue eyes that pretty much looked like a younger female version of Danny, eating a sandwich.

"James, I wonder when Danny is gonna notice us here?" the female asked the male. James was about to answer but then his left eye turned from hazel to yellow then back to hazel, allowing the male to know when another ghost was around. He turned to see Danny in the kitchen entrance with a smirk on his face, James paled, "Yo, Danny!" Danielle tackled her cousin/clone into a hug.

"What are you two doing here?" Danny asked James Masters, illegitimate hair to the Mayor Master's fortune. James sighed and said, "Mom died and I'm here to confront Vlad about being my Dad. I figured its high time I told him instead of just getting angry."

Danny frowned, "I'm sorry to hear Ms. Steele passed away." Ms. Steele was Danny's kinder garden teacher whom he still talked to until a few months ago. James and Danny have been friends since kinder garden and have a better friendship than with Sam and Tucker, whom he met in the 4th grade.

Danielle nodded, "And Danny, I'm tired of living on the streets and I have seen all of the world, can I live with you as your Daughter?"

Danny smiled as he had been searching for Dani for months to no avail. He also saw Dani as his daughter.

"Yes, Dani. I will be your Father." Dani cried tears of joy as she hugged Danny.

James smiled but then frowned when he knew he would have to confront his own father.

He could only wonder what would happen.

/

Vladimir Masters looked out of his office window pondering about one of his encounters with his encounters with Phantom Steele, a new halfa that appeared about 4 months ago.

"That boy. His strength seems to rival mine. I don't know how that is possible."

He could only hope the boy was not as angry.

/

The next morning Danny went in his room to check on Ember and once he entered, Danny saw a female with black hair wearing Ember's clothes lying in his bed. He knew that his Ectoplasm had a major effect on the woman he loved.

He walked over and grabbed a scanner he had made a month before. Yes, it looked like a DBZ Scouter, Danny placed it on his head and turned it on allowing him to see the unseen. He showed that Ember had indeed been turned half human. Danny was amazed, but then heard Ember groan as she finally woke up.

"Ember, are you okay?" Danny asked as she opened her eyes. Ember nodded and weakly said, "I do have to use the bathroom though…." This surprised Ember, she was a ghost she didn't have to pee.

"Wait…" "Ember, your Ectoplasm levels were dangerously low last night so in a last ditch effort to save your life I…infused you with some of my Ectoplasm to replenish yours and some of my DNA must have made you alive again, well…half-alive."

Ember pieced it together, "So, your saying; I'm a Halfa like you?" Danny nodded and kneeled next to his bed, "Do you remember what I said last night?"

"Yes, Danny…. I love you. And please, call me Amber, my birth name."

"Very well."

/

James could hear the conversation from outside the room and snickered to himself, 'Good luck, both of you...'

 **And Scene!**

 **I know, the idea of Ember becoming a halfa due to a blood transfusion from Danny is cliché. But trust me; it will get better.**


	2. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 2: Secrets revealed

Amber soon decided to stay with Danny and met Dani, who eagerly accepted Amber as her mother. She also met James, who approved of their relationship. But then Danny's parents came home…

Danny firstly explained to his parents that he was in fact Danny Phantom. He changed into his ghost counterpart alongside Dani and Amber, who changed into Ember. Maddie and Jack grabbed their weapons and pointed them at Danny and his family. James knew this would get ugly and yelled, getting everyone's attention, "Phantom On!"

In a flash of light his brown hair turned silver and his hazel eyes changed glowing yellow. His outfit changed from black long sleeved shirt and tan khakis to black jacket with a red cape attached, black pants and white boots and white fingerless gloves.

Phantom Steele drew a spear and tore a hole into the Ghost Zone. He knew this would happen due to a vision of the family being destroyed once they escaped using the Fenton Portal. So, he decided to change that.

"Danny, Amber, Dani! Follow me!" They nodded and flew into the portal before Steele, who simply warned the Fentons, "Not everything's as it seems…you may see ghosts as evil…but you'll see soon."

Steele jumped in and closed the portal behind him. He sighed and turned to the Phantom Family, "Danny…sorry that turned out the way it did."

Danny nodded and suggested to Ember, "Maybe we should stay in your realm now…" Ember nodded and said, "Good idea. Follow me."

/

Three months had passed since their escape into the Ghost Zone and have been living happily ever since. James soon learned from Clockwork something that made his blood run cold and ectoplasm even colder, "His parents have teamed up with the GIW?!" Clockwork nodded and turned back to his viewing screens, "They seem to have assumed the worst and now seek to experiment on young Daniel."

"I have to warn Danny!" James was about to transform but then was halted by Clockwork. Clockwork frowned and showed a new screen, a showed Danny being strapped to a table and about to be experimented on. Clockwork grimly said, "It's too late…"

/

Danny continued to struggle in his binds. He growled, "But I'm your son!" "My son is not a ghost! You're just overshadowing him to meet your needs!" This made Danny upset; His parents, even though he flat out told them, didn't believe him. He sighed and wondered if Dani and Ember were okay.

Danny saw the giant probes and his eyes widened. Once it whirled to life, Danny was shocked with tons of electricity. Danny knew it hurt but toughed it out. But suddenly the electricity turned blue and Danny felt real cold but didn't feel pain. In fact, he felt his strength go up instead of down.

Maddie looked over to the computer and saw Steele typing away real fast at the keyboard. He put up a shield and continued to type.

Danny suddenly began to transform; his body suddenly froze over and the ice grew. Once it expanded to a certain point it broke sending thousands of crystal shards outward. Maddie and Jack ducked behind a table and once the shards were done flying, the peeked over the table and what they saw shocked them; Danny's hair was now pure ice, his eyes were ice blue and he wore light blue armor over his HAZMAT suit. Steele put down his shield and walked up to the newly transformed Danny. He whistled, "Clockwork was right: you do look awesome." Danny asked, "What…did you…" "I converted the electricity with a Core crystal into Ice Core energy. I temporarily gave you new power to get you out of here…. These fools have teamed up with the GIW. We must flee. I'll change you back but you can change back into it with this." He handed Danny a white crystal that looked like it held a blue wisp inside."

Danny reverted back in a flash of light and looked at Steele, "Thanks…but what about Mom and Dad?" Steele looked at the Fentons and sighed, "Danny, they have made their choice." Danny frowned, but then Steele smiled, "Don't worry, you'll see them again once they have understood."

Danny nodded sadly and flew through the portal. Steele was about to fly through the portal but it closed before he could escape. Steele sighed and turned to see Agents O and K standing there with the Fentons pointing their weapons at the halfa.

Steele just shook his head in annoyance and knew this was unavoidable.

He pulled a brown stone with a yellow wisp inside out of his pocket and smirked, "Let's make things interesting!" He held the stone in the air and yelled, "Unleash: Gaia Steele!" Steele resonated with the stone and glowed a golden aura. He was engulfed by energy and in a flash of light that also stunned his opponents by sending shockwaves from the epicenter on the energy. The energy surrounding Steele soon solidified and shattered; Steele now had golden hair, pure yellow eyes, wore bronze light armor that could block even bullets and wielded a powerful spear he called Breakpoint. Gaia Steele was unleashed for the first time since he was 13. Gaia raised his foot and stomped hard on the floor sending massive shockwaves into the GIW and the Fentons. This also broke their weapons and much equipment in the lab. Sadly, the Portal was destroyed as well leaving Gaia Steele with only one option. 'I have to confront Dad.'

He said, "Seal the Power within." Gaia Steele reverted back to regular halfa status and then back into human form and kneeled down, tired from his little attack. He didn't kill them but he certainly knocked them out. He panted and once he caught his breath a few minutes later he slowly stood up and summoned his spear. It was gonna be a long walk to his father's mansion.

/

 **And Scene!**

 **Surprised? So am I.**


	3. Core Breaking and Break Mode

Chapter 3: Core Breaking and Break Mode

Danny entered the Ghost Zone and was hugged immediately by Ember and Dani. Danny hugged back and once the tender moment was slightly over, Ember noticed the fourth halfa of their little family was not with Danny, "Wh-where's Steele?"

"Huh? I thought he was behind me?" he turned around and saw the doors of the portal were closed but then it suddenly looked destroyed. The doors vanished and the Phantoms looked in horror as they had probably just lost a little bit of their family.

"Clock out!" They heard a familiar voice boom and time froze except for the three halfas.

"Clockwork…what happened to the Fenton Portal?" "Young James had accidentally destroyed it after he performed something similar to what you did back in the Lab. You both performed Core Break."

"Core…Break? Is that what the crystal does?" Danny pulled out his crystal and Clockwork nodded, "Indeed. The crystal can temporality trigger a phenomenon known as Break Mode. The user resonates with their inner ghost core and unleashes their inner power. However, the power does overload the user after a while and if they're a Halfa they revert back to human form. If they're full ghost, they'll only revert back to ghost form but they'll pass out regardless of strength. In another universe some creatures in said universe can temporarily Evolve further than their final form without passing out once they revert. But unlike us ghosts, who can just resonate with the stone, they need their owners to use a special set of stones in order to resonate with the bond between their owners and them. That is how they achieve their transformation."

"How is James gonna get back to the Ghost Zone?" Clockwork looked at Danny as if he had forgotten about something and with the 'are you serious' look. Danny then sighed, "Vlad's portal…right…I hope he'll be okay."

"All in due time, young Daniel."

/

James walked into the sunlight of Amity Park and shielded his eyes. It had been a few months since he had been into the human realm. Once his eyes adjusted he started walking towards City Hall.

Once he reached City Hall within 20 minutes he walked into a nearby alleyway and found the backdoor. He shook his head in annoyance at how it was not guarded. You'd think his father was smart enough to put some security into this building. He walked up to the door and saw a DNA scanner, "Enter DNA sample." The voice droned. James pulled a hair from his head and held it near the scanner, "DNA recognized, James Masters. Access granted." 'Maybe it's linked to the US DNA Database…' James shrugged.

The door opened and James entered very cautious and soon entered Vlad's office. "ah, nice to see you young Steele." He heard his father say as he arose from his desk.

"Father." James said, still slightly weakened from his Break Mode. Vlad's eyes widened.

"Wha-Who is you're..." Vlad was surprised until he saw those eyes, "Maria…that explains your ghost name. What is your full name?" "James Masters. I know we just officially met but I need to use your portal…"

"Why do you need to go to the Ghost Zone, son?" James explained what Maddie and Jack did to Danny. Vlad gasped, "I look at Daniel like a son as well. I know you're biologically mine and we're both halfas…I'm sorry I have fought you and Daniel in the past. How come you had to use the DNA scanner at the backdoor? Are you okay?" James nodded and said, "Have you heard of Core Breaking?"

Vlad nodded, "yes, I have heard of said subject and I do have a Break Crystal myself." Vlad went to his desk and pulled a green-yellow crystal with a white wisp from within his desk. Vlad shook his head, "I haven't used it since I got my powers and met your mother. I do wonder how your mother is doing?"

James looked down and tears were about to form in his eyes. Vlad wondered what was wrong with his child. "James, are you okay?" "Mom passed away about 4 months prior, she told me to find you once I reached Amity." Vlad was heartbroken, his former girlfriend was gone. Vlad would morn later but then realized something, "Maybe she is in the Ghost Zone as a Ghost?"

James realized his father was right.

Vlad smirked as did his son, Vlad changed into Plasmius and grabbed his son by the shoulders, "Let's go home."

Once they flew out of City Hall, James saw the one person he didn't want to see flying on her board.

"Ah, shit." Plasmius saw her too, "Fret not, she'll be a cakewalk." James was worried and found he had enough strength to transform. He yelled, "Phantom On!" and changed into Steele. Plasmius let his son go and let him float on his own. Plasmius and Steele nodded at each other and once the Red Huntress 2.0 saw them she said, "Well, Plasmius and Steele. What do you think you're doing here?" Plasmius simply explained, "Me and Steele are just heading back to the Ghost Zone. We mean no harm." The Red Huntress scoffed, "You ghosts are just a pain in my ass. Especially that Phantom!" Steele kept his calm, "What if Phantom was a person you knew personally?"

The Red Huntress laughed, "How do you know that? I know he just a ghost, plain and simple." Vlad laughed, "I know you know my secret, Valerie Gray. I'm not stupid. You know I am a halfa as much as Phantom and Steele."

The Red Huntress paled inside her suit. "Wh-what are you going to do?"

"Nothing, I need to get to the Ghost Zone to help Phantom. He's probably worried about me."

"Fine, just…don't do anything stupid!" Steele and Vlad nodded as the Red Huntress flew off.

/

Danny sat there on the couch in his shared realm with his family just pondering the fate of his friend. Ember watched her boyfriend from the kitchen as Dani was watching Youtube on the Laptop that James had bought for her during their travels together. James and Dani met up in Tokyo, Japan before teaming up and returning to Amity Park. James was attending a Pokemon VGC tournament, just to change his battling venue, and Dani was exploring the city. They bumped into each other and found they both knew Danny and knew his secret. Once Dani knew about James' past she was wary of her companion but then fully trusted him after him saving her life a few times. She helped James with his grief of his mother passing away as well.

Ember sighed, Danny had been like this for the past few hours. Suddenly, Vlad and Steele burst through the door and shut it. Steele asked his father, "You think this will end well, dad?" Vlad nodded, "yes, but not for the fool chasing us!"

"James!" Steele was suddenly tacked by Dani. "Dani! Danny! Ember! Glad to see you all are okay!"

Danny remembered Vlad was here, "What's the fruitloop doing here?" "Daniel…how many times…" Vlad groaned in annoyance.

"Easy Danny, Dad is cool. He pretty much helped me back here." Danny asked Vlad, "You accept him as your Son?" Vlad nodded, "I no longer have to be alone. Even though your mother and his mother are gone to me, I have both of you. Even if you don't think highly of me. Danielle, I know you'll never trust me but I ask you try and trust me as long as I try to be helpful to you all from now on."

Danielle, now conflicted at Vlad's change of heart, sighed, "Just make sure you don't do anything to hurt any of us."

"Wouldn't dream of hurting you all." Vlad smiled. Steele soon gave Ember a red crystal with a blue wisp inside, "I found this earlier while flying though the Ghost Zone. It seemed to radiate the same energy you do."

Ember nodded and accepted the crystal. Vlad gave Dani a red and blue crystal with a white wisp inside, "I found this before you were created. I grabbed it along with mine."

"Thanks, I guess…" Dani accepted the crystal hesitantly.

/

Soon, all five halfas moved into Vlad's mansion. James was revealed to the world as Vlad Masters' long lost son. Things were looking up for the halfas, but Danny remembered something; he would have to tell Sam and Tucker about what happened. He didn't know why he didn't tell them yet.

/

 **And Scene!**

 **Sorry, a shit ton of stuff popped up the last few days and I lost my flow until today.**

 **I'll make it up to you. You'll see.**


	4. A renewed and lost bond

Chapter 4: A renewed and lost bond

Sam and Tucker were recently for the past few months on Summer break akin to Danny and were out of state. They both had just gotten back more than a few days ago and wondered where Danny could be. They were relaxing at Tucker's place when they heard, "Hey Guys." And saw Danny phase through the roof. Sam growled, "Danny Fenton! Where the hell…" Ember phased through the floor and Sam pushed Danny out of the way. "What are you doing here?!" "I can explain this if you want Daddy." A now older Dani phased through the wall as well as an older Steele. Danny shook his head and explained what had happened to his friends.

Sam was in disbelief but when Steele changed into James and Ember into Amber both Tucker and Sam gasped as they had known of James Masters and Phantom Steele, but never thought he was one in the same. Sam asked one thing, "how are Dani and James older than us? Last I knew, Dani looked 13 and James was our age." James nodded and blushed when Dani held his hand, "I asked Clockwork for a way to make us both older…he said he would train both of us in a realm known to us as Ignita-Limbo. In there, time moves faster than on Earth and Clockwork made it easier for us to train."

"And…" James started but blushed profusely not able to say, Sam noticed matching rings on both Dani and James' hands, "You're married?!" Dani nodded and tried to change the subject, "Vlad is trying right now to make Maddie and Jack stop their plans to destroy us and experiment on Daddy."

"They didn't take the news of you all beings halfas well huh?" James sighed, "Not even the slightest."

/

Vlad growled as he walked into the Fenton's household. He looked at Jack and Maddie with disgust, "Why in the hell would you torture your son?!" "Vladdie? What are you doing here?" Jack asked his best friend from college. "Answer the question, Goddamnit!" Maddie and Jack were confused but Maddie said, "We wanted that ghost out of our son. We know Phantom is overshadowing Danny."

Vlad facepalmed, "Did you ever stop to think that Phantom is your son, and that he may be half-ghost?"

The GIW officer Agent K approached Vlad asked, "What makes you say that? Humans can't be half ghost." "These two idiots noticed my son, James Masters, change into his ghost half and help Danny and his new family escape before something happened! You even fought him in his Break Form and got beaten severely from what he told me." "Vlad?" Vlad recognized a feminine voice he thought was long dead, but a brunette female with yellow eyes, long hair wearing a red jumpsuit and looking very much human walked out of the kitchen, eyes wide Vlad said, "Maria…."

"You know about our child now?" Vlad nodded still stunned, "How…" Maria closed her eyes, tears started to form, "These idiots found a way to bring me back from being a ghost…"

"Hey! We gave you life again! Don't be rude!" Agent O growled. "Maybe I wanted to stay dead! I'm grateful I'm alive but I'm not suicidal!" Maria grabbed the rifle off her back and pointed it at Agents O and K. Maria looked at Vlad with a smile that made Vlad's heart melt for the first time in ages, "Wanna give me a hand, Vlad?" "Of course. I'd be glad too, my love." Two black rings formed around Vlad that were familiar to Maria but not to everyone else spilt apart and changed Vlad Masters into Vlad Plasmius.

Maddie and Jack gasped but drew their weapons as did the GIW. Maria knew they had to hold back on their attacks as did Vlad but they didn't expect another voice to come from Maria's left, "Hmph, I never thought these idiots would be able to bring someone back form the dead. I won't take her life…but I'll help you Plasmius." Vlad knew that voice as well, they had fought against and with each other in the past, "Reaper, about time you showed up." Death appeared and removed his hood showing a human like face but was paler than usual skin, blonde white hair and blood red eyes. "Hey, I take my time. Because I have all the time in the world."

"Fair enough, Reaper. Let's go!"

Death smirked and summoned his scythe and poised ready for action.

/

Meanwhile, Danny and Amber were having a fight against Sam, who was livid at the idea of Danny and Amber together when she was about to confess. Tucker was sitting with James and Dani, James of course being knocked out by Sam from her ecto pistol and Dani checking her husband for injuries. She found none and sighed in relief. Tucker just looked at Sam and shook his head. Sam growled at Danny, "Why is Dani calling you Daddy anyway? She's your clone, not your daughter!" Danny narrowed his eyes and growled a bestial growl, "What did you say?" His eyes flashed red. This sent a shiver through everyone.

"Goth girl, you might not wanna piss Babypop anymore than you just did. You might regret it." Amber ducked down to avoid a blast from Sam.

The room got cold, Dani didn't shiver due to her Cores not even Amber, Tucker shivered as did Sam but then Sam suddenly was encased in a black aura. James suddenly and saw the black aura around Sam. He quickly stood up and went ghost. He noticed a dark crystal around Sam's neck he hadn't noticed.

'This isn't good. That Aura…can they really be manipulating the darkness? I have to…' He summoned his spear and soon Sam was engulfed by the dark aura. 'Shit…I may have to…'

Danny and Amber changed into their ghost halves and grabbed their Break Crystals. James grabbed his and Tucker looked at the crystal, "What the hell is with that crystal?" Dani told Tucker, "Run." She grabbed her Break Crystal and prepared for a fight.

Tucker gulped and hid under his bed.

The Aura faded from Sam and she had changed drastically; she had long blonde hair, wore skintight black armor and wielded a sword that exuded a dark aura. Steele saw her turn towards Dani and saw her red eyes, "Die." She said as she pointed her sword at Dani and shot a beam of darkness at her. Steele rushed for Dani but was too late and Dani was hit by the beam, knocking her out. Steele got to Dani and checked on her vitals…he could sense she was unconscious but severely damaged. Steele could only feel rage then in his heart.

"This will end…NOW!" Steele's energy began to spike heavily and his body began to emit a dark aura.

Danny was feeling the same way but before he could do anything he and Ember were knocked out by two GIW agents that also emitted dark aura.

Now Steele was beyond pissed and his energy spiked beyond belief making all three enemies jump back and hold their weapons offensively. His features began to change as his aura changed he yelled, "AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!" The Break Crystals of Danny, Ember, Dani and Steele began to float and fly towards Steele, the crystals merged into Steele enhancing his power to the level to the same level as Sam.

His eyes turned pure glowing white, his hair turned pitch black and his spear disappeared. Sam went, "Hmph, think you can stop us?" Steele, in a scratchy voice, "I've got to stop you!" In his hand was Dani and his rings intertwined, "Everybody, please lend me your…. Power!"

/

 **And Scene!**

 **1 – Let the record show that I, ZenMan, am against the meta pairing of Danny and Sam, Break the Meta!**

 **2 – A lot of my inspiration come from video games. Don't judge.**

 **As I said: Break the Meta!**


End file.
